narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shizuka Unmei
A leading member of the promising new generation of the Unmei Clan, along with her younger brother Katsu Unmei, Shizuka is currently one of the most highly respected kunoichi in Konohagakure. With several years as a jōnin under her belt and plenty of successful missions, most believe that Shizuka still yet has a very bright future ahead of her. With a heated sibling rivalry helping to fuel her motivation, Shizuka is more than prepared to meet the high exceptions that Konohagakure and the Unmei have placed on her. Appearance Often described as "the pretty girl with silver hair" by those that don't know her name, Shizuka has been known to draw the attention of men all over the village. Her waist length hair and slim figure are often seen as quite desirable traits, and her deep blue eyes are capable of captivating those that gaze too deep. Shizuka spends a notable amount of time in the morning brushing her hair, ensuring that it is free of knots and each strand is flowing freely. In addition to an abundance of time being spent by Shizuka attending to her hair, Shizuka also takes great care of her skin. Shizuka has been known to frequent Konohagakure's hot springs in addition to spending a lot of her spare money on cosmetic products. Shizuka even goes through the trouble of trying to eliminate her tan lines by tanning in private. Though Shizuka would be quick to claim that she doesn't do very much to upkeep her appearance, anyone with a general understanding of how she utilizes her spare time would know this claim to be completely false. Though she indeed spends a lot of time and effort on maintaining her physical appearance, Shizuka's daily attire is surprisingly quite simplistic. Shizuka's favorite top is a simple dark blue string halter top, made from a light but durable fabric that has become a common choice for shinobi in recent years. Shizuka also wears a short black skirt with a slit down one side over a pair of black shorts, another common clothing choice for kunoichi. Shizuka also wears standard shinobi combat shoes like a majority of the ninja in Konoha. Very few parts of Shizuka's plain attire stand out with even the bandages and shuriken holder on her leg seem to be rather generic. The only two things that stand out on Shizuka are her crimson red nail polish, carefully painted on each nail, and the small white star tattoo on her upper left arm. The tattoo is representative of her Unmei heritage, the for point star being the clan's symbol for destiny. She opted to get the clan symbol permanently etched on her body rather than simply wearing a necklaces with the Unmei star, as Shizuka believes this is a great showing of her dedication to the Unmei. Personality Shizuka is not as materialistic as her tedious upkeep of her appearance would typically lead one to believe. Shizuka often goes out of her way to be generous, sacrificing her hard earned money for purposes somethings as trivial as putting a smile on a stranger's face. This trait is something Shizuka procured from being close to her mother, who shares a similar kindness. As a child Shizuka was constantly told about how important it is to be nice to everyone and show kindness whenever possible. These teachings stuck with Shizuka and as a result she has grown into a rather generous young woman. This trait is in complete contrast with her brother's often selfish tendencies, causing conflict between the two when Katsu believes Shizuka's generosity is unwarranted. Others in the village have a much more positive reaction to Shizuka's kindness. Most people appreciate Shizuka's kindness and have a rather high opinion of her because of it. People within Konohagakure view Shizuka as a pleasant and dependable young woman as well as a admirable kunoichi. Unfortunately, despite her constant showings of generosity, Shizuka isn't quite the saint many people make her out to be. History *Born a healthy baby girl in Konohagakure, only recalls vague memories of her father. *Graduated the academy at an impressively young age. *Became a Chunin when most ninja graduate the academy. *Showed great promise, casting a shadow over her younger brother. *Became a Jōnin at the age of sixteen. Abilities Water Release Shizuka began training with Water Release shortly before achieving the rank of Jōnin. Though progress wasn't as quick as she would have liked, Shizuka did manage to master a wide array of Water Release techniques within her first year of training. With Water Release and Lightning Release being a natural combo in combat, it didn't take long for Shizuka to start using her two nature in conjunction with one another. Using her Water Release, Shizuka is able to make her opponents more susceptible to her Lightning Release ninjutsu. Whether this is done with wide area of effect techniques, or more precise methods, anyone that engages Shizuka in combat better be prepared for this combat tested combination of ninjutsu. Lightning Release Shizuka has possessed Lightning Release chakra since birth, as has her brother Katsu, and therefore she is most proficient with this particular chakra nature. Having trained with her Lightning Release from a very early age, Shizuka has mastered a wide variety of techniques and has also become quite adept at streaming her Lightning Release chakra through her ninja tools, therefore greatly augmenting their damage output. Shizuka's most common implementation of her Lightning Release is simply streaming it through her shuriken in order to penetrate enemy defenses. Shizuka has also been known to use her Lightning Release in combination with her Water Release techniques. This combo is extremely useful for targeting a wide area and incapacitating multiple enemies. Unmei Hidden Technique The Unmei Hidden Technique, known as Hikarichūdan, has been around for over a hundred years and continues to be a valuable tool for the shinobi of the Unmei Clan. The simple ability utilizes chakra to refract light and increase the user's elusiveness in battle. Shizuka has become one of the very few female members of the Unmei Clan to master the ability, having practiced it relentlessly since the beginning of her training. Though many believe her younger brother Katsu's technique is on par with Shizuka's, the siblings are both well aware that Shizuka is much better at using the technique to protect her allies. Though she doesn't use Hikarichūdan offensively like her brother, she is still an expert at using the ability to set up quick victories on her unsuspecting and often unfortunate opponents. Trivia Quotes